That Time of the Month
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Well it was that time of the month again and Pepper wanted something so desperate that it managed to get Tony scared enough to leave his armory. Requested by xXSimplySunshineXx!


** Yes! This was a story that my dearest friend had requested from a long time ago! I was looking through my requests and found it! It was a hilarious topic that she found interesting… And I couldn't have agreed more. So thank you, xXSimplySunshineXx! This is for you!**

** If any of you have any requests as well, please be free to tell me, but let me just tell you that I may not get around to them soon, with all my other stories that is! But I will be more than happy to accept them! **

**Disclaimer: Seriously…?**

The blueprints made no sense. NO SENSE! He tried looking at them in a different angle, and even tried making sense of them in a different equation. The physics formula took up more than five pages in his legal pad. And none of them made sense.

Even before he could figure out other ways, he heard the armory door swish open. Tony didn't even have to turn his head. "Hey Pepper." But when he got no response, he looked up.

Pepper's face was red with rage. And her face was _never _red with rage. "Pepper? What's-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was forcefully dragged from his seat and pulled up to stand. His shirt was fisted into Pepper's hand as she pulled him up.

The legal pad and notes fell to the floor with a thud, his paper's flying out across the floor. Tony didn't know what alarmed him more; Pepper managed to haul him into the air, or if she managed to haul him into the air with _one _hand.

"PEPPER!" He shrieked. He began clawing at his shirt. "What's the matter?!" He tried keeping his voice under control, because it was ridiculous to sound scared in front of a _girl._

Pepper's face didn't go a shade of red lower; it managed to get a shade darker. "Don't tell me that! YOU SHOULD KNOW!" She bundled up her fist and thrust him in the direction of his refrigerator in the armory. He glanced at the stainless steel door and then back at Pepper. Was it something in the refrigerator?

Before Pepper could grab his shirt again, he jogged to the fridge and threw it open. Glancing inside, he noticed that it was fully stocked: soda, candy, frozen pizza, cheese, nachos, and everything else his friends wanted.

Tony turned back to look at Pepper. "Pepper everything's in the fridge. What's missing?" He finally was able to get a good look at her. Pepper's hair was a mess; it stuck up in so many directions that he thought his hair would get jealous. Her clothes were her regular clothes she would wear everyday, but looked damp and wrinkled, as though she pulled out the pair from the washing machine. So Pepper was in a rush to get something from the fridge? What did she want?

Tony held his arms up in surrender and slowly inched his way back to his girlfriend. "Alright Pepper, just tell me what it is you want. This time without wrinkling the top of my shirt." Tony said slowly. Her grip had been so strong that it left wrinkles.

Pepper hissed in frustration. It seemed as though she was trying to concentrate, she was trying to focus but couldn't. She balled up her hands into fists, and kept them at her side. She looked like a time bomb just waiting to explode. "I want candy." She said between her clenched teeth. Tony stopped walking and looked back at the refrigerator.

"But Pepper, there is plenty of candy in the fridge. There's everything from Kit Kat, to Jolly Ranchers. I don't understand." Tony focused on trying to keep his voice from sounding desperate. His brain was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She never acted this way unless she was _really_ angry, and he knew that because this happened last month as well. It wasn't this bad, but she was angry enough to scare Rhodey away.

Tony tried to think of what happened last month. Maybe it was the same thing she wanted now.

_Tony was making the last fix on his armor when he heard thundering footsteps approaching him. Looking up, he was shocked to see his girlfriend push him up against his lab table and glare at him. _

_ She looked angry. _Really _angry. A dark fire glowed in her eyes, and he could tell she wanted something. Tony didn't know if it was a kiss she wanted. He normally did this to her when he wanted to kiss her (sometimes of course), he would push her up against something and kiss her. But he didn't think that she would do that to him._

_ "Pepper? What's the matter?" Tony asked cautiously. His eyes flickered to Rhodey, in the corner, his eyes wide in surprise. But he broke out into a grin._

_ "Looks like someone wants a smooch!" He began to laugh. Looking at Pepper, his smile instantly disappeared and his laugh caught in his throat. "Oh… Oh jeez, okay! SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Rhodey jumped up from his chair and ran out of the armory._

_ Tony looked at his best friend to his girlfriend. "So I'm guessing you don't want to kiss me?" He smiled innocently. Pepper glared at him._

_ "Where's the chocolate?"_

So that's what she wanted! She wanted chocolate! Pure dark chocolate, which was her favorite. He looked at Pepper and smiled. "Why in the world are you smiling?" She growled. "Wipe it off your face! I SAID WIPE IT!" And sure enough, his smile vanished.

"Do you want chocolate Pepper? Is that what you want?" It was as though he was talking to a baby, a baby who would scream and screech until it got what it wanted. Sure enough, Pepper nodded.

"That's all I want. And you know what type." She said darkly. Tony nodded vigorously, understanding instantly.

"Okay! Okay, I'll go get that chocolate. I uh… AH!" Pepper yanked on his arm, a smirk flashing on her lips.

"Go then." She yanked him so hard that he flew in the direction of his armor. Tony stepped on his notes and legal pad, imprinting his footprint on the surface of the paper. He cursed under his breath.

When he turned around to face his girlfriend, she wasn't in sight. "Pepper? Where-" He felt something being placed on his back. He tried turning around, but Pepper came in front of him. He stumbled back in alarm. Glancing down, he saw her strap on the centerpiece of his backpack on his chest. And before he could say anything, she pushed the center and the next thing he knew, he was Iron Man.

"I can't take this! It'll be too suspicious!" He said at her. But Pepper stubbornly crossed her arms across her chest and shifted her weight to her right hip.

"Then don't get out of the suit. Just get me the chocolate, and no one get's hurt." The dark fire glowed in her eyes again. Tony sighed, nodding, and took off into the air.

…

Landing behind a store, he retracted his armor and heaved a breath of relief. She was dangerous oh she was _dangerous! _Instead of walking in as Iron Man, as Pepper suggested, he decided going incognito would help him out better.

He walked into the chocolate factory; yes it was literally called "The Chocolate Factory." All it needed was Willy Wonka out front with little children holding Golden Tickets in their hands.

"Welcome to The Chocolate Factory!" A cheery, plump old man called from behind the counter. "How may I help you?"

Tony approached the man and sighed. "I just want the richest, darkest chocolate you have." The man nodded and ducked behind the store. Tony drummed absentmindedly, on the counter looking around the store. Chocolate was not only Pepper's favorite, but his own. His mouth began to water, but he knew bringing any other chocolate himself would only be devoured by his chocolate thirsty girlfriend.

The man walked out, in his hands a chocolate bar and a small paper cup holding a sample. "Try it first." Tony reached inside and plucked out the dark brown sample. Plopping it into his mouth, he couldn't believe how rich and delicious the chocolate was. He was almost tempted to reach out and grab the chocolate bar for himself.

Instead, he widened his eyes and grinned. "That was amazing! Give me ten of those." The man frowned and looked at him through squinting eyes. Suddenly he smiled and nodded.

"I'm guessing she's your girlfriend?" He asked as he produced more chocolate bars. Tony nodded. "And she must be a little cranky, if not in a deadly mood."

Tony nodded again. "Yeah, that sounds like my girl." The old man laughed a warm laugh, smiling and chuckling to himself.

"Looks like she is on _that time of month_ isn't she?" He asked with a wink. Tony frowned thinking of what the clerk said. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he slapped his palm on his forehead.

"You're absolutely right! That makes the most sense… I can't believe that I was so naïve!" He looked down at the ten bars of chocolate wrapped in a delicious mouthwatering wrapper.

The man laughed again. "Well, lad, I believe you may want a little bit more chocolate than this." He went back and came back with five more. Noticing Tony's shocked expression he said, "Oh don't worry, this is on the house. Trust me, this is a special occasion."

…

After paying for only ten chocolate bars instead of fifteen, Tony ran to the back of the store and pushed the center of his chest again. Once he was within the suit, he took off into the air and headed back towards the armory.

The chocolate wafted a delicious scent into the suit, and Tony was almost tempted to rip open the paper bag and begin munching down on the chocolate. But knowing Pepper, she would be a little more than just disappointed. Tony shuddered and urged the suit to go faster.

Reaching the armory, he flew down and took off the backpack. He set it down behind him and held the bag of chocolate in his hands. Pepper wasn't there. "Pepper? I got your chocolate!" He shouted. He knew she was in the armory, but had no idea where. He heard a muffled scream and darted towards it.

There was a boy wrapped in duct tape, moaning and screaming for what seemed like help. Tony set the bag aside, and reached down to help the boy up. But instead he burst out laughing. "RHODEY?!" He fell back and laughed. Rhodey growled at him and started to say something before they both heard someone clear their throat.

Tony turned around and saw Pepper frowning down at him. "Did you get it?" She asked. Tony stood, wiping away a tear, and nodded. He held out the bag and saw her expression soften to heart filled smile.

She snatched the bag and jumped into Tony's arms. He caught her around the waist and laughed. Today was beyond stressful. As much as he wanted to finish the calculations on why his computer was so stupid, it felt good not to be threatened by his girlfriend.

He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She was smiling against him, and kissed him back. "Thank you Tony!" He held her as she opened up the bag and pull out a chocolate bar. Her jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh, Tony! These are the best chocolates in the world! Thank you!" She gave him another kiss before walked to sit down on the couch.

Tony looked back at Rhodey and then back at Pepper. "Did you do that to him?" He asked. Pepper nodded as she took a bite.

"He said… He ate… all the chocolate." She said between chews. "And everyone… knows that you don't touch _my chocolate_." She said with a glare in Rhodey's direction.

Rhodey whimpered, and Tony decided it wouldn't hurt to leave him there for a while.

Pepper held out her chocolate to Tony. "Want a bite?" She looked like a little kid, her mouth smeared with chocolate and her fingers dripping with it. Tony smiled and went towards her and sat down on the couch.

"Of course I would."

He made a mental note that day to make sure to keep extra chocolate and extra duct tape stored in his supply closet and fridge. And most of all, he made sure to note down when Pepper would be on _that time of the month _again.

**This was a super fun story to write! Thank you so much xXSimplySunshineXx! It was so funny and I just enjoyed writing something different in comparison to my other chapter stories! It was a huge break, and was super fun to write! **

** If you guys like it… Please REVIEW! **


End file.
